Doctor Who
by koete1995
Summary: The doctor gets confused and Martha gets in the middle of it. Read to find out. I suck at summaries so don't kill me!


**AN: Dear reader, this is my first fan fiction so sorry if it isn't good at all I'm better at writing plays. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Let's see, if I turn this to this position, it should allow me to pass through objects without disturbing their physical structure." Rose mumbled to herself as she walks through the slab of drywall left in the old Torch wood building. As she turns to see the results her face lights up as she sees that her experiment was a success. "Yes! I did it. Mum, Dad, Mickey. Come here quickly!" Pete, Jackie, and Mickey walk in.

"Yes, what is it darling?" Jackie asked walking up behind Rose.

"I finally figured it out. We can finally go back home to the other dimension." Rose exclaimed with glee.

"Rose," Mickey began, trying to talk sense into Rose "stop this nonsense, we can't go back. Remember what the Doctor said? We can't go back without."

"Without tearing a hole in the dimensional rift." Rose interrupted "Yeah, Yeah I remember, but I can't let go of the Doctor knowing he's out there all by himself. So I made a device using the transporter that would allow me to pass through the rift without ripping it. Watch." Rose rolls out a big canvas of tissue paper. "Say that this is the rift. I just press this button, and it'll allow me to pass through." Rose explains as she activates the device and passing through the tissue paper. The device made a slow whirring sound as it deactivated.

"Rose, that's amazing!" the three of them exclaimed at once.

"Now we can go back home!" Rose points out, her eyes sparkling.

"Sorry Rose, I can't go." Pete explains apologetically.

The sparkle in Rose's eyes disappear and turn to eyes of shock as she asks "Wha?. Why? I programmed it to fry after four people go through at once!"

"Someone needs to stay back unless something goes screwy again." Pete explains.

"And I can't go either. My Gram's here and I can't leave her. Plus Pete can't have all the fun." Mickey includes.

"Rose, I think I'm going to stay back as well." Jackie interjects.

"What? You too Mum?" Whined Rose.

"Well I can't help it. I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering when I'm going to see you again." Jackie explains.

"Fine I guess if you don't want to go I can't make you. Just promise that as soon as I'm gone wait about ninety seconds and then destroy the device."

"You can Count on us." Mickey assured her.

"Alright, now that we've got that settled, I've got this thing set to locate the TARDIS where and when ever it is. It looks like it is back in the twenty-first century London, right after the election. Now as soon as I press this button I will have a total of about sixty seconds to pass through the rift." Rose explains as she activates the device. She says goodbye to the others.

"Oh, I do hope she finds the Doctor." Jackie mumbles to herself as Rose slowly fades away.

**XxX**

Rose appears in front of the TARDIS and gives herself a pat on the back for a success on the trip. After she praises herself she walks into the TARDIS to find the Doctor by himself. She stands in the doorway waiting for him to realize she is there.

"Oh Rose, I miss you so much, I can't help but think about you all the time. The last rip in the rift closed before I could tell you I love you." the Doctor mumbled to himself not realizing Rose's presence. Rose is shocked by what the Doctor said.

"I've never stopped think about you either Doctor." Rose announced disrupting the Doctor's thoughts.

"Martha, why do you sound so much like," The Doctor began as he looked up and saw Rose Standing in the doorway. "ROSE! What are you doing here?! How?!"

"I'll explain all that later. By the way, who's Martha?" Rose asked. Just then Martha walks in and is startled by Rose's presence.

"That's Martha" The Doctor said awkwardly.

"Hello," Martha began slowly. "I'm Martha, Martha Jones."

"Hi, Martha I'm Rose." Rose introduced herself.

"Wait, _the _Rose, I can't believe I'm meeting you in person. When the Doctor told me that you were trapped in another dimension I didn't think I would ever meet you. You were the one he was talking about right?" Martha rambled excitedly.

"Yep, that's me, the one who was trapped in the other dimension." Rose confirmed.

"However what I don't understand, Doctor, is that you should have known that I would at least try to find a way back." Rose implied.

"Well I didn't think that you would be back. Not even the time lords were able to travel between dimensions. I keep telling you when we went to that dimension it was an accident. It shouldn't even be possible for you to be here." The Doctor tried to explain.

"So it's okay to just REPLACE me?!" Rose yelled getting upset.

"Rose, just calm down there is no need to get so worked up. We can work this out. Like I said it shouldn't even be possible for you to be here."

"Well apparently it's just a tad bit possible or else I wouldn't be here right now would I."Rose exclaimed getting fed up with the current situation.

"Umm, should I go out and wait while you two settle things?" Martha asked.

"No!"

"Yes!" The Doctor and Rose yelled simultaneously.

"Martha," Rose began. "It probably is not a good idea for you to be in here while the Doctor and I are squabbling. Things could get messy."

"Okay, if you need me I'll be outside." Martha agrees. She turns and walks out of the TARDIS.

"Why did you make her leave?" The Doctor asked puzzled.

"Because this fight is between you and me. it has nothing to do with her." Rose explains.

"Fine." The Doctor gives up, "How did you get here?"

"Not before you tell me why you replaced me." Rose argues.

"I didn't replace you." The Doctor starts, "Martha reminded me of you because of her love for adventure!"

"That still doesn't give you the right." Rose scolded the Doctor.

"But weren't you the one who said I shouldn't travel alone?" The Doctor asked.

"Well yeah but," Rose began.

"No buts." The Doctor inturrupted. "Now its your turn, how did you get here?"

"What you think I did over there? Sit on my bum all day, watch the telly, and eat fish and chips all day?" Rose asks.

"Well maybe." The Doctor replied.

"Well I didn't" Rose started somewhat offended. "I spent the entire time I was over there researching, studying, and planning ways to get back to you." Rose lectured.

"Well don't keep me in the dark, how did you get here?!" The Doctor prodded.

"What, you think I didn't learn a thing or two during the time we spent together? I built a device that allowed me to pass through object without disturbing their physical form." Rose explained.

"But that's impossible!" The Doctor announced.

"Well I'm here now, and that is all that matters." Rose confirmed. "Plus, if I'm here and was able to do something you weren't able to that means I'm smarter than you." Rose sang.

"Wait," The Doctor said inturrupting his own train of thought. "If your here, does that mean they."

"No," Rose denied. "Everyone else stayed behind."

"So its just you." The Doctor inquired.

"Yeah." Rose confirmed. Martha got tired of waiting and hadn't heard anything in a while so she walked in the TARDIS.

"Doctor, I would like to go back home now." Martha announced.

"What?! Why?!" The Doctor asked.

"Because you have Rose back, you don't need me anymore." Martha explained.

"No, you don't have to go. We could be friends and travel the universe together, the three of us." Rose said trying to talk Martha out of leaving. Rose pulled Martha over to the side and made sure the Doctor was out of ear shot. "Just as long as you don't mind me and the Doctor, if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't mind at all, I could tell the Doctor still had feelings for you." Martha whispered.

"Okay," Rose said breaking apart from Martha. "Doctor, how about we set sail for, hmm I'm not sure. where do you think we should go Martha?" Rose asked.

"Well, I kinda wanted to meet the Doctor's family." Martha suggested.

"NO!" The Doctor snapped. "We can't do that because I don't have a family anymore. They're all dead."

"Of course you do." Martha and Rose said simultaneously comforting the Doctor.

"We are your family." Rose comforted.

"Maybe I shouldn't have suggested that I'm sorry." Martha apologized.

"How about we go visit the face of boe." Rose suggests.

"Yeah, I like that idea." Martha agrees.

"Alright, set sail for the Boeshane Peninsula." The Doctor announces jumping up and out of his short bit of depression. Rose, Martha, and The Doctor leave in the TARDIS heading for the Boeshane Peninsula to visit the face of boe. Who knows what dangers this adventure awaits.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading guys, sorry if it sucks. Please review. Reviews give me smiles, flames bake me cookies!**

**Ciao ;P**


End file.
